


Bondage 上部

by BabyLuu



Series: Bondage [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyLuu/pseuds/BabyLuu
Summary: 提查拉在牛津攻讀政治時受邀到MIT當物理學講師（物理博士是真的其他是瞎掰的別當真），來不及找房子迷迷糊糊的住進學生宿舍，遇見當時在讀博的埃里克。他倆有點曖昧。提查拉還是王子，性格會跟國王時期不太一樣。埃里克還在醞釀，還沒有完全長成Killmonger。





	1. Chapter 1

1.

提查拉掙扎著想睡著。  
嘆了口氣，他翻身把枕頭對折壓裹在後腦和耳朵上，被心型藥草強化過後的聽力讓他對聲音無比敏感，強化耳塞也幫不上忙，樓下來自重低音喇叭的音樂聲突突的震著他的耳膜迴盪在房間裡。提查拉沒有住過學生宿舍，在牛津的公寓偶爾會聽見鄰居生活的動靜，但是那些隨機的聲響從來沒有讓他像現在這樣煎熬。這只是提查拉抵達波士頓的第一個週末，時差和失眠讓他離崩潰又更近一步。  
一聲來自女性的高亢的尖叫和緊接而來的密集歡呼聲終於成為壓垮駱駝的最後一根稻草。提查拉翻身下床，隨手抓了一件帽衫套上運動鞋開門下樓。  
音樂的源頭來自他房間的正下方，提查拉深吸一口氣，按響門鈴。  
房內的電音透過薄薄的門震得提查拉心煩意亂，他有點不耐煩的再按了一次門鈴，同時用力拍了拍門板。

還是沒有反應。

提查拉絕望的閉上雙眼，轉身走上樓梯。他盤算著現在上樓拿錢包打出租車去隨便一個酒店，費事但肯定強過留在這裡繼續被折磨。

忽地，本來緊閉的房門在他背後打開了。

提查拉因為疲倦而不太清明的意識在那扇門開啟後稍稍回復了一點，他撐起眼皮回頭看向開門的人。

那是一個年輕的男人。肌肉噴張的上身赤裸著，唯一穿戴著的軍牌陷在發達的胸肌中央。他的膚色比自己稍淺，泛著健康的光澤。滿頭髒辮一半在腦門上紮成一個小沖天炮，其餘的散落在額前隨著他的一舉一動晃蕩。

「老兄，是你按的電鈴嗎？」  
對方開口問道。  
提查拉太累了，雙眼幾乎無法聚焦。他應了一聲轉身直面那個男人。

「你好，能麻煩你們控制一下音量嗎？我明天必須早起。」  
提查拉控制自己擺出最溫和有禮的表情，他體內黑豹的血液在對上男人上下打量自己的目光時尖叫著揍他快揍他然後衝進去砸爛那個天殺的音響。

年輕男人打量了提查拉好一陣，目光最終停留在他睡眼惺忪的臉上。提查拉用力眨了一下雙眼試圖聚焦，尷尬的笑了笑。  
這男人有張不錯的臉，這個想法輕飄飄的浮在提查拉腦中。挺鼻，厚唇，下頜線條剛硬，眼神凌厲...提查拉抬起手來揉了揉眼睛，他真的無法集中注意力，他來這裡不是為了盯著個裸男看，他只想安靜的睡個好覺。

「老兄，你這口音是怎麼回事？」  
對方沒頭沒腦的問。

提查拉一時間反應不過來，這個問題超越了他當前能夠處理的範圍。他想發脾氣卻已筋疲力竭。

「聽著...我的口音真的不是重點。很抱歉打斷你們的派對。晚安」

提查拉欠身向後退，這傢伙看來是喝高了，無法溝通。他跨上樓梯打定主意一會抓了錢包和手機就立馬離開這個可怕的地方。

然後一陣細微的，金屬門軸摩擦的聲音鑽進他的耳朵。聲音不近不遠，就在他眼前樓梯的盡頭。

緊接而來的砰一聲，在提查拉聽來就像是喪鐘。

他被反鎖在自己房間外了。

 

2.

天要亡他，連夏夜的微風都可以是共犯。  
提查拉把臉埋在手掌中，怨恨自己為何睡前貪涼不關窗；怨恨自己為何來自早就不用實體鑰匙開門的瓦甘達（他在牛津的公寓使用的是密碼鎖）。豹神啊為什麼21世紀還有金屬鑰匙這種東西存在。提查拉對巴斯特發誓，在他離開瓦甘達出國留學前只有在電視和書上看過這種落伍的東西。

「你是沒帶鑰匙嗎？」  
就著捂臉的姿勢點點頭，提查拉需要一點時間消化他的絕望。  
令人驚訝的，裸男先生並沒有在他轉身之後關門回到派對之中，不知道是不是錯覺，提查拉竟然從對方口中聽出一絲關切。

幾乎要被挫折感和不間斷的巨大噪音打敗，提查拉腦中瞬間閃過各種能夠讓自己安然度過今晚的方案。  
1\. 跟裸男借錢，去睡酒店  
2\. 跟裸男借手機找鎖匠，再拿自己的錢去睡酒店  
3\. 揍裸男，砸音響，就地躺倒

提查拉甩了甩頭把第三個選項逐出腦中，他已經累到無法正常思考了。

「有點慘啊老兄，要進來喝一杯嗎？」  
裸男現在聽上去有些友善了。想到自己竟然曾經萌生揍倒對方的想法，提查拉心虛的抬起頭，回過身來再度站在那扇門前。  
裸男單手撐著門板，歪著頭似笑非笑的看著他。提查拉不想承認，但是眼前的男人就是他今晚唯一的依靠了。提查拉前進一步，露出討好的微笑伸出右手。

與惡鄰居打交道有什麼難的，  
我可是瓦甘達王子。

 

3.

在與裸男，現在該喊他埃里克，交換名字後，埃里克就著他們握在一起的手把提查拉扯進屋子裡。提查拉本來就累得夠嗆，又被一把扯進震耳欲聾的派對中心，狂歡的人們在有限的空間緊貼彼此，滿地的酒瓶加上周圍瀰漫著的可疑煙霧，提查拉被強化過的感官幾乎過載，頓時有點發暈。  
他按住對方拉著他的手說自己想透透氣，音樂太吵了。  
埃里克回頭皺眉用嘴形問''什麼''。  
提查拉有點急，他原先只是想禮貌性的回應埃里克的邀請，然後趁機向對方尋求幫助；他真的沒有心情在派對裡穿梭了。對上埃里克困惑的視線，提查拉湊得更近，附在埃里克的耳邊深吸一口氣，

也許是天真的要亡提查拉，又或今天就是提查拉的受難日。數十秒前，DJ感受到群眾有點懶散，因此打算加重加快節奏把氣氛再推向下個高潮。他帥氣專業的刷了個過場效果音吸引群眾的注意力，於是他得到了意料之中的一片寂靜和，意料之外的；提查拉在埃里克耳邊大吼的那句：

 

「我想去安靜點的地方！！」

 

4.

提查拉想挖個地洞鑽進去永遠不出來。

他怎麼也沒料到自己吼叫那會全場這麼安靜，某一瞬間他甚至還鬆了口氣想著：終於靜下來可以睡覺了。

緊接著全場爆出興奮的歡呼，周圍上百隻眼睛突然都聚焦在他身上；此時提查拉才意會到自己跟埃里克拉著手，兩人幾乎臉貼著臉，而他剛剛喊出的那句話在此情此景下又有多曖昧。再怎麼不解風情提查拉也是有看過電影的，豹神啊他竟然在眾目睽睽下喊出了yp金句。  
他驚慌的甩開埃里克的手直起身子想往後退，卻在下一刻被對方光裸的手臂一把撈住腰，兩人緊貼在一起。

身為黑豹，提查拉的動態視力在心型草的加持下可以很清晰的捕捉一般人的一舉一動，加強過的速度也能讓他快速做出相對反應，例如閃躲或是攻擊。然而當前精神與肉體的疲勞加上周遭擁擠的環境，竟讓提查拉輕易的被眼前的人撈進懷裡。提查拉混沌的腦中閃過另一種可能性：這個戴著軍牌的傢伙絕對受過很嚴苛的體能訓練，才能這麼輕易地抓住我。

接著他聽見埃里克懶洋洋的說

「大家讓讓，給點空間。我們要去安靜的地方聊聊啦。」

 

5.

他們在群眾有意無意的推搡下擠到了一扇門前，過程中提查拉一直低著頭不敢露臉，王子殿下真心考慮明天就收拾行李飛回牛津，他面紅耳赤的垂著頭祈禱時間能夠過得快一點。  
移動的過程中提查拉注意到這間宿舍的戶型跟他的不太一樣，他的單人間什麼都有，但是空間稍微小一點。這戶似乎是合租的房型，住在這裡的學生在共用廚衛客廳的同時還擁有各自獨立的小房間。  
埃里克掏出鑰匙開了門讓提查拉先進去，跟在後面反手鎖上了門。  
提查拉一進門就走到窗邊深吸了一口氣。剛剛在外頭太擁擠，不流通的空氣憋得他胸悶頭疼。雖然現在在房間裡還是聽得見音樂聲，但怎樣總好過待在外面被各種曖昧視線洗禮還喘不過氣。

提查拉回頭，埃里克站在門邊靜靜的看著他。提查拉僵硬的轉過身，背靠著窗台腦中高速模擬多條逃生途徑。

然後埃里克噗哧一聲的笑了出來。

「天，你到底是哪裡來的珍奇異獸？」  
像是真的被逗樂了，對方彎下腰抱著肚子顫抖著笑著。提查拉看著埃里克笑紅的臉，也稍微放鬆了一點，扶著額頭無奈的解釋道：

「我剛剛不是那個意思。」  
提查拉特別加重了''那個''兩個字。  
「我特別怕吵...而且因為飛行和時差我已經超過24小時沒有睡了，我真的不想掃你們的興，但是我需要安穩的睡眠。」

埃里克直起身，抹去臉上的笑意，不以為然的說。

「那你根本不該住宿舍，這裡從來沒安靜過。」

提查拉絕望的背靠窗台蹲下，後腦勺枕在窗框上深深的嘆了口氣，瞇起眼仰望波士頓的夜空。他想念瓦甘達的夜晚，寧靜祥和，沒有光害下的群星總是恣意閃亮。

「所以你的口音是怎麼回事？」  
埃里克走到他身邊，上身探出窗戶望著遠方。

「我的口音怎麼了？」  
提查拉斜眼看著埃里克，接著模仿埃里克的加州*AAVE口音把這個問題扔回去。對上埃里克玩味的視線，他頑皮的眨了眨眼。

「我的家鄉在非洲。」  
提查拉垂下眼瞼，想像拂過臉頰的是瓦甘達的風。

「我不以我的口音為恥。美國佬，就跟你驕傲的說著你的母語一樣。」  
他微笑著張開雙眼，像是要望進天空的深處。涼風安撫著他的疲憊，他聽見外頭的人聲漸漸散去，音樂慢慢平息。

埃里克沒有說話，  
只是別過頭去沈默的看著遠方。

 

 

天快亮了。

 

 

Bondage 上部 第一章 完

 

 

AAVE: African American Vernacular English 非裔美國人英語，常常被作為美國種族議題的一環來探討。長期被誤會為錯誤的英語，但是其實擁有自己的文法和發音規則，具有社會語言學研究價值。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 提查拉在牛津攻讀政治時受邀到MIT當物理學講師（物理博士是真的其他是瞎掰的別當真），來不及找房子迷迷糊糊的住進學生宿舍，遇見當時在讀博的埃里克。他們倆還是有點曖昧。
> 
> 提查拉還是王子，性格會跟國王時期不太一樣。
> 
> 埃里克還在醞釀，還沒有完全長成Killmonger。

1.

提查拉在校長室前站定時鬆了一口氣，回想起從昨夜延續到剛剛的各種混亂，提查拉忍住想要放火燒掉宿舍樓的衝動。一切將從這一刻開始回歸正軌，他默默向豹神祈禱著。

時間拉回今日早晨。

提查拉是被曬醒的，陽光透過窗外樹葉間的縫隙在他臉上來回閃動；提查拉還很睏，翻了個身試圖避開光源。隨著動作，他的臉頰貼上一個暖呼呼的東西。

提查拉猛地睜開雙眼。

回憶昨夜，自己枕在窗框上聽著埃里克規律的呼吸聲，意識隨著減弱的樂音愈飄愈遠，直到埃里克把他扯起來甩上床那刻他才徹底斷片。

而現在，他的臉頰正貼著埃里克光裸的胸膛。

波士頓夏天濕潤的熱空氣在提查拉身上蒸出薄汗，一股熱度從自己貼著埃里克的部位向下擴散開來。被羞恥和不知所措炙烤著，提查拉此時此刻真心希望自己能夠原地蒸發消失在空氣裡；他必須做點什麼為自己解套。  
埃里克還在熟睡，枕著一條曲起的手臂側身貼著床墊的邊緣，堅實的胸膛隨著平穩的呼吸起伏。提查拉屏住呼吸慢慢後退移開臉頰，伸出雙手覆上埃里克胸前大片光裸的肌膚。

 

他心一橫，  
狠狠的把埃里克從床上推了下去。

 

2.

看著摔得四腳朝天的裸男，提查拉內心浮出一股報復成功的痛快。窘迫稍微得到緩解，他坐起身，無視雙頰的熱度對著埃里克困惑混合驚訝的臉揚起下巴。  
埃里克臉上的表情像跑馬燈一樣快速變換，由疼痛混著驚訝轉成迷濛的困惑，最後沈澱為壓抑著的憤怒。

「早安。」

提查拉挑起眉毛擺出自信的微笑，暗自在褲子上抹了一把手心的冷汗。直面埃里克瞇起的雙眼，提查拉感覺自己像被豹子盯上的獵物，無法動彈。  
煎熬的幾秒後，埃里克開口悠悠的說：

「所以你就是這樣感謝收留你一晚的人？把他推下床？」

晨起的嗓音低沈沙啞，排除掉埃里克臉上的慍色，那樣慵懶性感的語調配上直勾勾的視線硬是讓流淌在兩人之間的空氣鍍上一層曖昧。  
提查拉剛剛降溫的臉頰又重新燙了起來，他想要讓自己鎮定下來卻無法停止左顧右盼閃躲埃里克的目光。直到他的視線撞上床頭的電子鐘；他像被黃瓜嚇到的貓一樣瞬間彈了起來。

 

3.

離與校長會談的時間只剩不到20分鐘。  
提查拉欲哭無淚的站在埃里克的身後，等著對方給他找件正式點的襯衫。他身上的帽衫因為前一晚的折騰皺巴巴的，還散發出一股濃厚的煙味。作為一個王子提查拉從來沒有感覺如此狼狽，他急須點像樣的衣著找回自己殘存的一點點王室威嚴。  
像是擺明了要報復他，埃里克慢條斯理的轉過身，遞出幾件不同色系的衣物。

「襯衫我只有這些了，你試試看合不合身。」

提查拉顧及禮節接過來一件件翻看，他必須努力壓抑住把手上所有衣服扔出窗外的衝動。粉色襯衫？夏威夷衫？刷白的牛仔襯衫？竟然還有基佬紫緊身襯衫？？？？難怪埃里克這麽愛裸上身，要是他衣櫃裡只有這些衣服他也寧願裸著；提查拉乾巴巴的想。

埃里克還在一旁幸災樂禍壞笑著問他有沒有找到喜歡的款式；提查拉的面具快掛不住了，他想衝上前去一拳揍在埃里克那張賤兮兮的帥臉上，然後從開啟的窗戶直接跳回自己房間換衣服。

提查拉幾乎是哀求的看著埃里克，垂著眉毛問還有沒有別的選擇。埃里克像是玩夠了，妥協般的從衣櫃深處拉出一套軍禮服。  
埃里克小心翼翼的剝除塑膠外罩，露出裡頭的軍外套和一件基本款白襯衫，不顧提查拉的不情願強行讓他在鏡子前面換上襯衫和西褲。

提查拉透過鏡子端看自己；這套衣服穿在身上意外的合身，他就著鏡中反射打量背後埃里克手臂上隆起的肌肉，思忖著這是誰的衣服。  
打斷他的猜想，埃里克扯住提查拉的手讓他轉了個圈，低頭擺弄起他的衣領。  
提查拉屏住呼吸不敢動彈，他們靠得太近了；他能聞到埃里克身上汗水和鬚後水混合的氣味。提查拉的耳尖開始燒紅，他真的不知道該怎麼應對他們之間這種過度的親暱。  
埃里克像是沒有注意到他的窘迫，認真的調整過提查拉的衣領後扶上他的後腰把他推到門前。

「這是我幹過最娘炮的事了，像在幫芭比換衣服。」

埃里克幫他開了門，比出了'請'的姿勢。  
提查拉終於沒忍住翻了個白眼，臨行前還是家教良好的握了一下埃里克的手，簡短的道了謝。

 

「而且還是隻他媽的黑人肯尼娃娃。」

 

埃里克在關上門前對提查拉眨了下眼，拋出最後這句讓提查拉牙癢癢的調笑。

 

4.

走過熙攘的校園，提查拉的心情慢慢地好了起來。再怎麼不順利，他總算也是讓自己的行程走在正軌上。跟校長的對談中規中矩，系上分配的辦公室位置僻靜，他的每週義務授課時數也相對寬鬆。考慮到同時還在攻讀政治學博士，他對於自己空閑的行程很滿意。  
唯一讓提查拉不解的是今天一路走來在他背後的沒有間斷過的竊竊私語。他敏銳的聽覺捕捉到的大多數是女同學曖昧的訕笑或是小小的驚呼。但他抓不住關鍵字，只能任由那些低語隨著風聲散落在他的周身。提查拉有些害羞的快步走過人群閃進洗手間，站定在鏡子前檢視自己。除了些許的疲態，他看上去與平時沒有不同。值得慶幸的是提查拉身上的毛髮很少，經過一個晚上的折騰臉上也沒有長出明顯的鬍渣。他彎腰往臉上拍了一些水，直起身子準備抽紙時突然感覺到有什麼東西滑過他的後頸。

一股不好的預感襲上心頭，提查拉轉過身背向鏡子，扭腰回頭檢視自己的倒影。  
一個名片大小的名牌吊在提查拉後領裡的鈕扣上，在他的肩胛骨的位置晃蕩著。

 

名牌上狂野的字跡寫著 埃里克·史蒂文斯。

 

 

 

   
Bondage 上部 第二章 完

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 提查拉在牛津攻讀政治時受邀到MIT當物理學講師（物理博士是真的其他是瞎掰的別當真），來不及找房子迷迷糊糊的住進學生宿舍，遇見當時在讀博的埃里克。
> 
> 提查拉還是王子，性格會跟國王時期不太一樣。
> 
> 埃里克還在醞釀，還沒有完全長成Killmonger。

1.  
綜觀提查拉三十年的人生，除了舒莉，他還沒有遇過第二個能夠這樣把他耍得團團轉的人。貴為瓦甘達王子，他所受的教育應當讓他能夠優雅大方的化解各種窘迫的情況。或許埃里克就是生來剋他的；提查拉無奈的把寫著對方名字的吊牌甩到書桌上。  
早些時候在洗手間扯下背上的名牌，提查拉又氣又恥的走回宿舍；他想起埃里克在鏡子前裝模作樣的幫他整理半天，最後親自把他帶到門前就是為了讓他無暇注意背上的東西。提查拉握緊拳頭，他已經做好一敲開埃里克的房門就用拳頭招呼那張帥臉的準備。  
接著宿管在門口的呼喚打斷了他醞釀多時的復仇，提查拉愣愣的接過對方遞過來的備份鑰匙；在得知是某位'熱心同學'打了電話通報他被反鎖的狀況後，提查拉本來溢滿胸腔的羞憤像被划開了一道口子般慢慢洩去。

他終究沒有去敲開那扇門。  
埃里克的反覆讓他手足無措，他體內的血性叫囂著要給對方一點顏色瞧瞧，但是他的心又在埃里克若有似無的善意下柔軟了起來。  
除去幼稚的捉弄和調戲，埃里克確實幫助他熬過了前一夜的困境；回想起今早埃里克緊貼床墊邊緣把大部分空間讓給自己的彆扭睡姿，提查拉再也氣不起來了。

 

2.  
始料未及的是，提查拉的事蹟在開學第一週便傳遍整個校園。漫天飛舞的謠言繪聲繪影的描述著他在派對上拉著埃里克的手進房的嬌羞模樣，以及第二天噙著淚套著對方的衣裝逃離宿舍的可憐遭遇。流動的耳語不斷，提查拉感覺自己身上就是長滿了嘴也解釋不清。還好他在校園裡走動的頻率不高，真正認得他長相的也只有當天在派對上親臨他驚天一吼的那些醉鬼。  
埃里克似乎是MIT的風雲人物，提查拉曾幾次在校園見過他；對方通常處在人群中心，自信談笑的模樣確實魅力十足。當提查拉第三次在自己窗前看見埃里克帶著不一樣的女孩走進宿舍樓後，他很確定關於他們的流言會隨著學期的推進被對方不羈的行徑掩埋得一乾二淨。  
他們倆人沒有再遇上，多數時候是提查拉遠遠瞥見人群中的埃里克。看著對方隨著談話生動變化的表情，他忍不住想起那夜在窗前埃里克眺望遠方時的沈靜。

 

3.  
在MIT的日子對提查拉而言和在牛津差別不大，除了樓裡總是停不下來的狂歡；值得慶幸的是他房間正下方那戶再也沒有開過派對。清晨的查理士河畔很安靜，林立大廈在水中的倒影隨著天光一點一點清晰。提查拉喜歡晨跑過後在河邊的公園長椅上坐一會，見證這個城市的甦醒。舒莉總說他才30歲就活得像個老頭子，提查拉不否認自己的日常生活缺乏刺激，但他打從心底享受這種難能可貴的平凡。在陌生的國度，他可以不用背負一個國家的重量，他可以不用再被尊貴的皇族血統定義。此刻，他就只是他自己。

 

4.  
今年的夏天結束得晚，十月後的波士頓才漸漸染上了金黃。提查拉待在圖書館裡的時間愈來愈長；整座校園因為返校足球賽沸騰著，空蕩蕩的圖書館正好給了他足夠的空間躲避噪音。在他結束了疲憊的一天，抱著一疊書回到住所時，他房間樓下窗前垂掛著的球賽勝利布條宣告了他今夜無眠的命運。提查拉踩著因為音樂而突突震盪的樓梯一路跑回自己位於頂層的房間，打定主意放下手中的書、抓上換洗衣物便立馬離開自己幾乎要被音樂震垮的房間。

繞過最後一個樓梯轉角後提查拉低頭在兜裡翻找鑰匙，接著他聽見一聲慵懶的問候。  
他抬頭，看見埃里克蹲坐在他房門口，露出一口明晃晃的大白牙對他笑著。

 

5.

「所以你的意思是，為了躲避你的...女朋友們，你今晚必須找個地方待著？」

提查拉扶著額頭忍住想要甩門而出的衝動耐著性子道出結論。埃里克聳聳肩；對方一進門就大剌剌的盤腿坐上提查拉的床，胸口垂著的軍牌隨著聳肩的動作發出細微的金屬碰撞聲。

「她們今晚估計都在樓下，我沒地方可以去，也不想跟她們碰頭。」  
埃里克抬手把散落在額前的髒辮攎到腦後，一臉理所當然。

你這麼會玩把她們全帶上床不就成了。  
提查拉沒有說出心裡真正的想法；他點了點頭表示理解，走向衣櫥挑揀待會要帶出門的換洗衣物裝進背包。

「老兄，你在幹嘛？」  
埃里克起身走到提查拉旁邊盯著他手裡的東西。提查拉快速的把櫃門關上，不知怎的他不想讓埃里克看見自己的貼身衣物。

「你今天就睡這裏，我去別的地方睡。新的牙刷和毛巾在浴室裡，房間裡的東西你可以自由...」

埃里克打斷提查拉，又湊近了一點。  
「你要上哪睡？」

提查拉不動聲色的往後退了一步，拉開兩人距離。埃里克的存在讓他心煩意亂；為什麼這傢伙這麼喜歡侵入他的個人空間？

「這與你無關。」  
提查拉充滿防備的說。

埃里克瞇起雙眼，身上漏出的危險氣息讓提查拉的神經瞬間繃緊。他也搞不懂為什麼遇上埃里克時自己總表現得像即將被獵食的羚羊般躁動不安。

埃里克抿了抿嘴，轉身走到房間附設的小廚房裡。樓下的音樂和人聲愈來愈密集，提查拉的耳膜開始發疼。他再清點了一次包裡的隨身物品，握緊鑰匙準備離開。

然後他看見埃里克點燃不知道從那裡找到的一捲報紙，踩上他的書桌對準懸在天花板下的消防警報器燒了起來。  
提查拉呆呆的看著埃里克一連串的動作，一時間無法做出反應。

 

幾秒鐘後，刺耳的警鈴蓋過音樂聲，響徹整棟宿舍樓。

 

Bondage 上部 第三章 埃里克視角

提查拉·Udaku。  
埃里克蹲在門前，捏著手機看著這個名字。物理系網頁的職員介紹並沒有附上照片，但是埃里克知道，這個人就是住在他正樓上的鄰居。

鄰居在某個週末夜晚敲響了他的門，對方的異域口音勾起了埃里克埋葬了多年的記憶；他不是沒有聽過這類口音，但是眼前的男人身上帶有某種他解釋不清的吸引力。也許是對方有點尷尬但不失優雅的溫潤微笑；也許是對方因為疲憊和無奈而散發出的柔軟氣息，埃里克少見的對一個素未謀面的男人感到好奇。

埃里克並不是同性戀，雖然他向來秉持著有洞就能插的原則，在軍隊服役的那幾年他可沒少照顧自己的小兄弟。儘管怎樣都能硬，與男人輪廓分明的肌肉相比他還是更喜歡女人溫軟的身軀。校園裡的漂亮女孩多的是，他的生活足夠滋潤，提查拉也並不是那種讓人第一眼會覺得驚艷的類型；所以令他意外，當提查拉在派對中央滿面通紅甩開他的手時，他竟然被對方那雙猶如小鹿斑比的濕潤雙眸勾出一股征服欲。埃里克就著把人撈進自己懷裡的機會握上了對方在寬鬆帽衫下藏著的細窄腰身，手掌下的緊實觸感讓他下腹的騷動更盛。

這傢伙操起來肯定很帶勁，埃里克把提查拉帶進自己房間時這樣想著。

直到埃里克看見提查拉站在窗前警戒的模樣才發現自己會錯了意，眼前的男人似乎真的只是想找個安靜一點的地方躲避噪音。在接下來的對話當中，埃里克重新想像了一下聽著與自己父親如出一徹的口音叫床會是怎麼樣的體驗。他瞬間被噁心到了；暗自慶幸著還好沒有一進門就把對方推上床。沒了興致，他們在晚風的吹拂下重新聊起關於口音的話題；對方俏皮的眨眼讓埃里克的心臟漏跳一拍，他油然生出了一股不是來自性慾的衝動。埃里克說不清自己想要些什麼，提查拉優雅柔軟卻同時驕傲自信的氣質前所未見，他忍不住想更靠近。

看著對方談起家鄉時眼裡放出的光芒，埃里克少見的安靜了。他想起父親口中那個位於遠方的，天堂一般的地方。

埃里克終究沒有踰矩，但仍控制不住在對方跟他借衣服的時候“忘記”取下自己的名牌。提查拉對人太沒防備，傻愣的像隻誤入黑暗森林的小白兔。他得在別人盯上他的獵物前先打上自己的標籤。這一舉動似乎把提查拉惹生氣了，他們從此沒再打過照面，對方就連歸還衣服時也是請洗衣店直接快遞到埃里克的門前。

這樣下去可不行。

 

關起物理系的網頁，埃里克看了看手機上顯示的時間。圖書館該關門了，這意味著他的鄰居馬上會回來。別問他為什麼會知道這麼多，埃里克可是個有計畫的男人。他時刻注意鄰居的動向，刻意在返校球賽後組織樓裡今晚的派對，邀請了能邀請的所有人，這一切的佈置就是為了讓自己能夠理所當然的走進提查拉的房間過夜。

此時距離埃里克大搖大擺踏進提查拉的房間還有9分鐘。  
距離埃里克得知提查拉準備去其他地方過夜而自己必須想辦法跟對方待在一起還有13分鐘。  
距離消防警報打斷整棟樓的派對還有15分鐘。

 

埃里克扯著提查拉的手穿越人群跑下樓梯，他其實根本不知道自己為什麼要引發警報器。至少現在他沒地方去了，這給了他一個完美的藉口跟提查拉待在一起。  
回頭看了提查拉一眼，對方仍然一臉震驚無法從這一連串匪夷所思的事件中緩過神來。

埃里克想著，或許提查拉會生氣的揍他幾拳，他會以道歉的名義帶對方去個安靜點的地方吃東西，然後他們會一起走回排除警報後重新歸於寧靜的宿舍。

或許他能夠在氣氛使然下找到機會偷吻提查拉，  
或許提查拉不會拒絕。

 

Bondage 上部 第三章 完


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 提查拉在牛津攻讀政治時受邀到MIT當物理學講師（物理博士是真的其他是瞎掰的別當真），來不及找房子迷迷糊糊的住進學生宿舍，遇見當時在讀博的埃里克。
> 
> 提查拉還是王子，性格會跟國王時期不太一樣。
> 
> 埃里克還在醞釀，還沒有完全長成Killmonger。

1.  
提查拉面對哼著歌在雞翅上擠辣醬的男人，想一拳狠狠打在那排完美的大白牙上的衝動仍然蠢蠢欲動。

在埃里克毫無道理的引發警報後，他被拖著跑下宿舍樓直到接近他平時慢跑的小徑才回過神。埃里克的步伐漸漸慢了下來，提查拉抓住時機就著他們握在一起的手往後一扯，硬是把埃里克扯倒在草地上。  
對方一臉驚訝由下而上的看著他的臉，提查拉面無表情的回望。褪去驚訝與迷惑，他的怒火慢慢延燒到胸口。他無心再探究埃里克的行為動機，現在時間接近午夜，提查拉的精力和耐心已經被這漫長的一天消耗殆盡，他又餓又疲倦；良好的教育卻壓抑著要他不能失態的對埃里克吼出自己的不滿。抿起雙唇，提查拉轉身頭也不回的往宿舍方向走去。

他能聽見埃里克緊跟在後頭，語氣緊張。  
「嘿！等等，就...聽我解釋好嗎？」

提查拉沒有停下腳步，直到埃里克繞到前頭擋住他的去路。提查拉迅速垂下目光不去看對方的臉，他怕自己忍不住一拳打上去。因為奔跑，埃里克的髒辮重新垂到額前，汗濕的頸項在路燈的微光下映著軍牌閃著光。提查拉被那道光閃得有點分心，他攥住拳頭，繞過對方繼續往前走。

他靈敏的聽覺告訴他埃里克沒有繼續追上來。  
這樣很好，提查拉氣呼呼的想。  
他已經打定主意不要再跟埃里克有任何來往，離學期結束只剩下不到三個月，他負擔得起酒店的開銷。他已經受夠對方這樣不按理出牌的行為，剛剛一陣驚慌搞得他連背包都忘在房裡。沒帶上錢包手機，他哪裡都去不成。前些日子埃里克針對他那些無傷大雅的捉弄他都能忍耐，但是在自己房間裡引發警報器這個行為真的已經超越了提查拉的忍受範圍。

幾秒之後，他背後傳來一陣金屬碰撞的聲音。提查拉沒有停下腳步；他不想管埃里克在耍什麼花樣，他只想離對方愈遠愈好。

「嘿，Udaku先生。」埃里克在背後喊著。「你是不是忘了寫什麼在我這啊？」  
伴隨著遠處的喊聲，那陣金屬碰撞的聲音愈發密集，聽上去像是埃里克在猛烈搖晃著一串鑰匙。

一串鑰匙。  
提查拉猛地轉過頭，離他至少有30公尺的埃里克手指上掛著一串亮晶晶的東西。更確切的說，他的鑰匙正掛在對方手上晃蕩著。  
提查拉回想起自己剛剛被警報器嚇懵的那會，埃里克一把扯過他的手跑下樓梯，他出門前握在手裡的鑰匙估計就是那時候被摸走的。  
看見提查拉停下腳步，埃里克露出了那個賤兮兮的招牌露齒笑；踏著慵懶的步伐朝提查拉慢慢晃過來。提查拉看著那張掛著痞笑的帥臉愈來愈近，剛剛好不容易壓下的怒火又重新湧了上來。

「你到底想怎樣。」  
提查拉咬牙切齒的說。

埃里克在距離提查拉兩公尺左右的地方停下腳步，在提查拉殺氣騰騰的目光下慢吞吞的把那串鑰匙塞進自己牛仔褲前方的口袋裡。

「給我個機會解釋。」  
埃里克歪了歪頭，雙手插在褲袋裡朝提查拉更靠近了一步。

正當提查拉抓好距離，握緊拳頭準備對埃里克那張欠揍的帥臉招呼過去的時候；

 

 

 

他的肚子不合時宜的叫了一聲。

 

提查拉胸口醞釀許久的怒氣在這一瞬間潰散一地，羞恥化作肉眼可見的潮紅一路從脖子蔓延到耳尖；他有些手足無措，面對眼前看盡他糗態的埃里克不知道該怎麼辦。他的鑰匙還安穩的躺在對方的口袋裡，提查拉走也不是不走也不是，只能呆站在原地低頭藏住自己紅到不行的臉。

 

「宵夜？我請客。」

直到埃里克悠悠的聲線飄進他耳裡，提查拉像是被解救了一般點點頭，依舊閃躲著埃里克玩味的目光。

 

2.

「老兄，你看上去像要用眼神殺死我。」

提查拉沒有別開視線，無視眼前飄著熱氣的沙威瑪，他死死盯著對面正大嚼雞翅說話口齒不清的男人。

他與埃里克面對面坐在一間擁擠的小餐館裡，週末午夜的波士頓還未歇息，周圍各種已經喝醉或是即將喝醉的人高聲談笑著等會要去哪繼續狂歡。

提查拉直挺挺的坐著，雙手避開油膩的桌面安放在自己的膝蓋上。埃里克一進餐館便熟門熟路的坐下，菜單都不看一眼就替兩人點好了餐。提查拉被吵雜的環境弄得有些不耐煩，他需要他的鑰匙，還有對方承諾過會給他的解釋。

放下手裡的雞翅，埃里克投降般地舉起雙手。  
「好吧，好吧...一個解釋。」

對方抽張紙擦了擦手，從容的向後靠上餐館被油煙燻得發黃的椅背。提查拉可以感受到周圍有意無意掃向他們這桌的視線，他猜想這裡大多數是MIT的學生，估計是對埃里克大半夜的帶男人單獨來吃飯這件事感到新奇。

「我不想要你為了還上一次的人情流落街頭。」  
埃里克翹了翹嘴角，笑意牽動著臉頰上的酒窩。  
提查拉被這個答案嗆住了，不由自主的又想起自己臉頰壓在埃里克胸膛上醒來的那個清晨。他垂下視線試圖壓下腦中的畫面，裝模作樣的喝了一口桌上插著吸管的可樂。

「我不會流落街頭。」  
提查拉嚥下可樂，故作鎮定的說。

「但是你要把房間讓給我睡，那看上去就像是我把你趕走了一樣，這樣我會良心不安的。」  
埃里克探身向前，眼裡的笑意愈發明顯。提查拉隱約感覺到對方有意無意的在把話題牽引到一個奇怪的方向。埃里克對於個人空間的標準跟自己很不同，對方可以若無其事的跟相識不到一個小時的陌生人分享一張床，跟自己說話時也總是靠得很近；或許是自己太過大驚小怪了，對埃里克而言這樣拒人千里的行為才是不尋常的...  
提查拉吸著可樂垂下睫毛思索著，等回過神來才發現他竟然開始檢討起自己的行為，明明埃里克才是那個讓他陷入困境的人，他到底為什麼要被對方的話牽著鼻子走？

「這跟你引發警報器有什麼關聯？」  
提查拉揮去腦海裡對自己的責難，重新板起臉孔質問埃里克。

「我想著把整棟樓裡的人都趕出去，排除警報後派對也不用開了，我們就能回去安靜的好好的睡一覺啦。」  
埃里克的臉亮了起來，像是為自己的機智感到驕傲。  
「你想想，我不用為了躲藏搶你的房間，你也不用為了把房間讓給我特地外宿，這不是最好的方法嗎！」  
露出八顆大白牙，埃里克歡快的說著。

好你個頭，你管不住自己的下半身為什麼連我也拖下水。  
提查拉咬住吸管壓抑住想吐槽的衝動，惡狠狠的瞪了埃里克一眼，最後低頭看向自己眼前那盤沙威瑪。冒著熱氣的菜餚看上去很是美味，提查拉的胃因為飢餓而翻攪；他沒有吃過這類東西，看著夾著滿滿餡料的面皮苦於不知道該從何下手。

埃里克試探般的遞了一隻叉子給他。  
「很抱歉造成你的困擾，我保證下不為例。」

看著對方滿臉的討好配上發自內心的道歉，提查拉揚起下巴瞇起眼，伸手接過對方遞過來的餐具，權當是兩人之間的橄欖枝。

 

3.  
沙威瑪意外的合胃口，被餵飽了的提查拉沒那麼生氣了。埃里克在他旁邊叨叨絮絮著自己來自的城市有全世界最棒的辣雞翅。提查拉只是笑笑，沒有多做回應。

離開餐館後，埃里克領著他走過一條平時沒有走過的小路。深秋的夜晚透著些許涼意，提查拉縮了縮脖子；剛剛被扯出門時什麼都來得及沒帶上，他有些怨恨的看向旁邊那個人。埃里克看上去心情不錯，搖頭晃腦的哼著歌走在邊上，他們有一搭沒一搭的聊著；提查拉知道了對方來自加州沿岸，喜歡吃辣，曾夢想成為籃球明星。

提查拉指了指對方胸前的軍牌。  
「你參過軍？」

順著提查拉的手指低頭看自己胸前的軍牌，埃里克不以為然的聳了下肩。

「以前唸過軍校，不為了什麼見鬼的愛國情操。我沒錢上正規大學，軍校不用學費還給零用錢。」

從埃里克的語氣中聽出一絲無奈，提查拉的心柔軟了起來。他的生活中充斥著各類達官權貴；環境使然，他即使是在求學路上也鮮少遇見繳不起學費的人。埃里克來自一個提查拉不熟悉的世界，或許他不該用一個人的私生活去否定掉對方的整個人格。

「說說你吧，Udaku博士。」  
埃里克轉過頭調笑的吐出提查拉的頭銜。  
提查拉被這個稱呼噁心了一下，那個姓氏只是用來掩蓋他王子身分的空殼。他有些不自然的清了清喉嚨，語調平板地告訴埃里克他來自肯亞，家裏是開採礦場的，養了一些寵物犀牛。提查拉小心翼翼的避開細節的描述，父親曾經告戒他瓦甘達必須隱身於貧窮的第三世界國家這個假象之下，他的身分同樣的也不可張揚。  
埃里克興味盎然的聽著，時不時的發問總讓提查拉捏一把冷汗。他可以從對方提查拉出的問題中聽出埃里克很聰明，埃里克的問題不流於表面的食衣住行；對方傾向於挖掘人文政治，甚至歷史。提查拉慶幸自己受過的國王教育讓他能夠從善如流的答上那些刁鑽的問題，他同時驚訝於埃里克對於非洲大陸的淵博知識，對方切入的觀點犀利，就連提查拉在牛津認識的非洲文學專家都沒能像埃里克這樣與他侃侃而談。

談天的間隙，提查拉望著查理士河對岸建築不眠的燈火。他想著；或許每個城市都有它專屬的星光，箇中之美只需要觀察者學會欣賞。

 

4.

如同埃里克的預測，受警報聲肆虐過後的宿舍樓一片寂靜。被打斷的派對估計是轉移到其他地點了，宿舍前的草皮被踏得一片狼籍，一地的彩帶紙屑和酒瓶。

他們一前一後的走上樓梯，兩人都沒有說話。現在時間接近半夜三點，提查拉的眼皮已經快要撐不住了；他急需一個熱水澡和溫暖的床鋪。

埃里克掏出鑰匙開了門，探身進屋掃視一圈後回頭扶著門框，歪頭對站在門口的提查拉露出一個慵懶的壞笑。

「不進來喝一杯嗎？這裡現在很安靜。」  
提查拉發現自己對這樣若有似無的調情開始免疫，埃里克大概連扶老太太過馬路時都能調戲一番。他忍住因為腦中畫面而湧上心頭的笑意，抬手摀住嘴角佯裝思索。

調情什麼的可難不倒他。

「好啊。」  
提查拉往前一步，曖昧的扶上埃里克的胸膛。他先用手指輕輕畫過繃在T恤下分明的胸肌，再挑逗的向下滑進對方的口袋裡。

他們湊得很近，提查拉深情的望進埃里克的眼裡；他被心型草強化過的視力偵測到對方的瞳孔正慢慢放大。

埃里克抬起手臂攬住提查拉的腰，提查拉瞬間垂下睫毛；抽回剛剛插在對方口袋裡的左手重新抵上對方的胸膛。低下頭，咬住下唇做出不確定的表情。

 

 

然後他再一次，狠狠的把埃里克推倒在地上。

對上年輕男人錯愕的視線，提查拉手指上掛著自己的房間鑰匙，笑得像隻偷腥的貓。

他退一步迅速閃出門外，  
「晚安，討厭鬼。」  
提查拉笑著歪頭，順手帶上了門。

 

 

\--------------

埃里克坐在地上發愣，這已經是提查拉第三次把他放倒在地上了。聽著對方上樓梯的輕快腳步聲，他低頭看向自己的褲襠。

他硬了。

 

Bondage 上部 第四章 完


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 提查拉在牛津攻讀政治時受邀到MIT當物理學講師（物理博士是真的其他是瞎掰的別當真），來不及找房子迷迷糊糊的住進學生宿舍，遇見當時在讀博的埃里克。
> 
> 提查拉還是王子，性格會跟國王時期不太一樣。
> 
> 埃里克還在醞釀，還沒有完全長成Killmonger。

1.  
隨著那夜消防警鈴的排除，提查拉對埃里克的防備也慢慢降下；他們開始在校園裡遇見。有時候是在食堂，埃里克會扔下本來走在一起的人群，一屁股坐在他對面，而提查拉會繼續慢條斯理的吃自己的飯，禮貌性的跟對方聊上兩句；有時候是在圖書館，明明周圍到處是空位，埃里克仍然會一屁股坐在緊挨著提查拉的座位上，饒有興致的湊近看提查拉散落在桌上的文獻。提查拉並不覺得埃里克煩人，除了埃里克數度試著在提查拉的眼皮子底下偷拿他放在桌上的鑰匙；最終下場就是對方的小胖手被提查拉用圓珠筆戳了無數個藍色的墨水點。這樣的互動對提查拉而言其實有趣；他上學的環境裡從來沒有人敢這樣捉弄或是騷擾身為王子的他。每每看到埃里克被戳疼了縮手的窩囊表情，提查拉總憋不住笑；他的鑰匙也一直擺在桌上放任對方各種未遂的偷取。

直到學期接近尾聲，圖書館裡抱佛腳的學生多了起來，提查拉便在自己的小套房裡戴上舒莉給他寄來的特製耳塞繼續學習。他偶爾會在宿舍的樓梯間遇見埃里克，對方仍時不時半真半假的問提查拉要不要進屋喝一杯，而提查拉會反問埃里克房間的地板夠不夠牢固，禁不禁得起再給他多摔上幾次。

提查拉沒再看見埃里克帶著不一樣的女孩進宿舍樓，  
大概是躲怕了；他當時天真的想。

 

2.  
波士頓終於迎來冬季，整個城市籠罩在陰鬱的灰白之下；提查拉的窗上結了一層剔透的冰霜。除了雪片掉落的窸窣聲，宿舍樓裡沒有一點聲響。扶起行李箱，提查拉環顧這個他住了將近五個月的房間；他以為自己不會想念那些不成眠的夜晚，但這一期一會的景象配上現下的時節終究讓他有點悲傷。最後一次拂去書桌上不存在的灰塵，他轉身帶上門。

提查拉捏著當初掛在他背上寫著埃里克名字的吊牌下樓，事發當天他沒細看，之後翻了個面發現那是埃里克以前在軍校時配給的洗衣牌，或許有點紀念價值。提查拉想著把吊牌掛上埃里克的門把後再離去，算是為他在這個樓裡的所有荒唐經歷劃下句點。  
在提查拉擺弄門把上晃蕩的吊牌時，房門意外的開了；裸男埃里克一臉疑惑的探頭與提查拉對上眼。場景的既視感太過魔幻，提查拉彷彿回到他初抵達的第一夜，與裸男鄰居在門前大眼瞪小眼；直到埃里克褪去臉上的疑惑換上一如既往的壞笑。

「終於想通要進來喝一杯了嗎？」

受到對方輕鬆舒適的語調感染，提查拉的嘴角微微上揚，他知道他會想念這個的。  
指了指門把上的吊牌，提查拉告訴埃里克他要離開波士頓了。對方本來放鬆的表情變得複雜，提查拉無法完全解讀。他要與對方握別的右手尷尬的懸在空中收也不是不收也不是；埃里克只是靜靜的與他對視，似乎等著提查拉再說些什麼。

直到對方放棄了似的收起那一臉複雜。

「你之後去哪？」  
埃里克重新發話。

尷尬得到緩解，提查拉將手收回，插回大衣口袋裡摩挲著他尚未交還的房間鑰匙。  
「我不確定；也許在美國本土再待上幾天。牛津還沒開學，我還不打算回去。」

對方的眼神亮了起來。

「呃，我晚點要回奧克蘭...」  
埃里克撫著後頸垂下視線盯著地板，非常難得的看上去有點躊躇。提查拉被這樣的態度勾起了好奇心，他關切的看著埃里克，等著對方繼續說下去。

 

像是下定了決心，埃里克抬起頭；眼裡充滿期待。

 

「也許你想一起？」

 

3.  
提查拉曾經以為加州沒有冬天，奧克蘭卻不如同他想像那般溫暖金黃；儘管少了牛津的雨和波士頓的雪，這裡的空氣仍沁著微微的寒意。  
埃里克在飛航期間並沒有像往常那樣哼著歌時不時戲弄他，只是沈默的看著機艙外退後的雲層。提查拉想起他與埃里克初識的第一夜對方也是用這樣的表情在窗前眺望遠方泛白的天空。埃里克在他心中的形象開始出現層次，對方眼裡的期待，對方在本該分別時複雜的神情；那些提查拉看不懂的部分若有似無的勾著他的心緒。或許他只是太習慣掌控的感覺，而埃里克總是能給他驚喜。為自己的思緒下好了註解，提查拉探過身子附在鄰座的男人胸前看向地面慢慢清晰的城市。埃里克向後靠上椅背讓提查拉能夠湊得更近，視線依舊沒有從窗前移開。

 

「歡迎來到奧克蘭。」  
埃里克貼著提查拉的耳邊說。

 

4.  
婉拒替自己訂酒店的建議，提查拉硬是跟著埃里克回到位於奧克蘭郊區的公寓。對方看上去有點不樂意，找了幾個藉口都碰了提查拉的軟釘子。

「我想看看你長大的地方。」  
提查拉真心誠意的說，語調溫柔。  
像是被這個答案打敗了，埃里克嘆了口氣，要他別後悔自己的決定。  
提查拉只是笑著點點頭。這趟不在計劃內的旅程讓他滿心充盈著探索的慾望；他去過的地方太多，那些所謂拜訪終究只是流於表面；而現在他想看得更深切，也許連著對方那些他看不懂的部分一起理解。

埃里克領著他鑽過生鏽的鐵絲網走進一排外觀陳舊的公寓，熟門熟路的掏出鑰匙開啟深鎖的木門。他們這一路過來沒有遇到任何住戶，整排建築像是被遺棄了一樣，只有他們的腳步聲迴蕩在長廊裡。

映入眼簾的公寓意外的寬敞，牆上漆著沈穩的墨綠色，罩著塑膠布的傢俱是保守的木質色調。提查拉驚訝於牆上來自非洲的壁畫和面具，他可以一眼看出那些並不是坊間粗製濫造的贋品。埃里克家裡的佈置讓他意外的生出一股親切感；這樣的配色他想起瓦干達的草原與紅土。現代傢俱和非洲原始野性的色調完美揉合在這個空間裡；映在暈黃的燈光下透著溫馨的暖意。放下行李箱走到客廳中央轉了半圈，他含著笑面向還杵在門邊的埃里克。

「你家真漂亮。」  
提查拉由衷讚嘆。

埃里克只是聳了聳肩，並沒有對他的讚揚做出更多的反應。

 

5.  
提查拉後來才知道，這排建築早已被政府列為影響市容的危樓，預計在不久的將來全數拆毀。  
輕輕撫過牆上覆著微塵的壁畫，提查拉有些惋惜；一個滿載著對方童年回憶的地方就即將被政府輕飄飄的一句話完全抹煞；埃里克用平靜的語調訴說即將執行的最終整理，對方若無其事的態度讓提查拉的心碎了一小角。

「我很抱歉。」  
提查拉不知道該怎麼給予安慰；只能走近埃里克，用指尖碰了碰對方垂在身側的手背。

埃里克本來有些木然的表情因為他的碰觸慢慢舒展開來，那抹慵懶的壞笑重新回到臉上；年輕一點的男人傾身向前，直勾勾的望進提查拉眼裡。

「這次可是你自己送上門來的。」  
提查拉被這句前文不對後語的話弄懵了，他蹙起眉頭表達困惑；沒有向後閃躲兩人過近的距離。埃里克也只是帶著笑等著他回應。

 

忽地，提查拉的腦中閃過了些什麼。

他抬手抵住對方貼上來的胸膛，歪頭露出微笑。

 

「所以你是打算給我弄杯喝的，還是準備再摔在地上一次？」

 

埃里克的笑容擴大了，臉上的笑窩深深陷下。與平時那種刻意裝出的挑逗笑容不同；對方垂下眉毛，眼裡少見的閃動著全然的愉悅。提查拉也克制不住的噴笑出聲；他輕推了埃里克一下，得到對方一聲裝模作樣的痛呼。

 

6.  
不顧對方反對，提查拉終究是在埃里克的客廳沙發上安頓了下來。他想為埃里克做點什麼；也許幫忙整理，也許提供陪伴。他知道對方已經結束求學生涯，未來將會回到軍隊過著漂泊無根的日子，而這個被埃里克視為家的地方將會永遠消失。  
在幫著埃里克整理房間時，提查拉發現一個蒙著灰塵的塑膠箱子。他示意在房間另一頭鼓搗傢俱的埃里克過來，探詢著是否能夠打開看看。

「噢，你找到了我的寶貝箱。」  
埃里克抹去額頭上的汗水，挨著提查拉的腳邊坐下。對方一臉神秘的揭開蓋子，堆在箱子頂層的竟然是一疊成人雜誌。提查拉忍不住翻了一個非常沒禮貌的白眼，埃里克倒是興致勃勃的揀起一本翻閱著，一邊嘟囔著好久不見我的漂亮寶貝們。提查拉心有芥蒂的捏起那疊雜誌往埃里克的方向遞，天知道那上頭沾了些什麼。他繼續向下探索，箱子底部躺著一疊籃球明星閃卡，一組金屬兵人和幾個鮮黃色的塑膠環形玩具。

埃里克眼睛一亮，放下手裡的雜誌探身撈出那幾個塑膠玩具。  
「你知道*辛普森家族嗎？」

提查拉點點頭，他曾經陪著舒莉看過幾次，他的小妹妹沈迷於那些荒唐諷刺的劇情，總能連著看上好幾集，提查拉只能在一旁撐著頭打嗑睡。

「我上小學那陣子特別流行蒐集麥片盒裡的贈品玩具，當時為了集齊他們一家人我每天都吃好幾碗麥片。」  
埃里克帶著懷念的笑容把那幾個鑲著角色臉孔的小小水槍套在指頭上。提查拉數了數，埃里克手上只套了四隻，一家人裡唯獨缺了小兒子*霸子。

「怎麼少了那個小男孩？」  
提查拉好奇的問。

像是被這句話問住了，埃里克垂下眼瞼沈默了幾秒後，摘下手上所有的玩具一股腦的倒回箱子裡；起身走回房間的另外一頭背對著提查拉繼續鼓搗剛剛拆解到一半的傢俱。提查拉不知道自己說錯了什麼，只好收拾起散落在地上的雜誌（他等下絕對要洗手），將箱子裡所有東西歸位後重新蓋上。

 

埃里克停止手上拆卸的動作，沒有轉過身。  
提查拉聽見對方悶悶的說：

 

「大概是弄丟（lost)了。」

 

7.  
把最後一箱打包好的雜物裝上皮卡，他們並肩坐在公寓前的籃球場邊上喝著冰可樂，享受冬日午後難得的溫暖陽光。似乎是被汗水黏得難受，埃里克剝下身上的帽衫，裸著上身懶洋洋的攤在地上曬太陽。剛放學的青少年三三兩兩地聚在球場周圍，提查拉能感知到不遠處一小群少女頻頻飄過來的視線。他含著吸管，假裝不經意的瞥過埃里克滲著汗水的腹肌；他知道埃里克的私生活混亂，然而對方身上流瀉出的野性氣息讓提查拉不得不承認這傢伙確實很有胡搞的本錢。剛剛勞動過的埃里克渾身散著熱氣，精壯的上身覆蓋在大片晶瑩的汗珠下。對方將髒辮捋到腦後時手臂鼓起的二頭肌竟然讓提查拉有點心跳加速；他猜想著自己肯定是被太陽曬昏了頭才會對男人的肌肉產生臆想。舉起手裡冰涼的鋁罐貼上燒紅的臉頰；提查拉硬是把視線從埃里克的手臂上撕下來，扭頭看向球場上相互叫囂的青少年。

這樣的悠閒時光最終被一場毫無預警的雷陣雨打斷，兩人從頭到腳被澆了個遍，邁出的每一步都能在地上留下一攤水跡。他們濕淋淋地回到公寓樓時在樓梯間被一隻橘貓擋住了去路；提查拉止不住喜愛的蹲下來順了順小傢伙有些灰撲撲的毛皮，他向來對毛茸茸的貓科動物沒有抵抗力。反觀埃里克只是目不斜視的上了樓梯，沒有理會提查拉或是貓自顧自的開門走進屋裡。小傢伙似乎是被撸舒服了，扒著提查拉的褲管坐上他的大腿就不動了。提查拉被這一舉動弄得心都化了，他抱起身上沈甸甸的毛團追上埃里克的腳步，小心翼翼地在門前詢問對方是否介意讓貓進屋；與此同時那小傢伙正趴在提查拉肩膀上舔著他耳朵上的水珠。埃里克面無表情的看著眼前的一人一貓，沒有同意也沒有拒絕；只是遞來一條毛巾要提查拉先把身子擦乾。

午後的陣雨來得快也去得快，提查拉把自己收拾乾淨後天空已經恢復清明；窗外的夕陽在他背後拖出長長的影子。自來貓撒夠了嬌扒開房門瀟灑的離去；埃里克從臨時倉庫歸來時提著的那袋貓糧就孤零零的被閒置在廚房流理台上。

 

埃里克坐上客廳裡剩下的唯一一張沙發，靜靜的看著窗外被夕陽點燃的天際線；斜射進房裡的陽光刺痛提查拉的雙眼。這個屋子太過空蕩寂靜，埃里克一動也不動的背影像是要被光芒吞噬一般慢慢朦朧；他輕輕落座在埃里克身邊，伸手攬住對方垂著的肩膀。  
埃里克看向年長一點的男人，翹了翹嘴角擺出輕鬆的表情；對方眼底一閃而過的脆弱讓提查拉的眼眶不由自主的濕潤起來。埃里克堅強的模樣讓提查拉胸口膨脹起一股衝動；如果可以，他願意傾盡所能抹去埃里克的落寞，只要能讓對方像孩子一樣重新笑起來。

提查拉張嘴想說點什麼；埃里克搖搖頭，帶著輕淺的微笑重新望向遠方。

埃里克深金色的虹膜映著夕陽閃著細微的水光。提查拉眨去眼裡的水氣；他沒有收回搭在對方肩上的手。  
他們只是沈默的面對燃燒的天空，直至一切歸於黑暗。

 

8\.   
奧克蘭的日子簡單輕鬆，提查拉決定暫時把自己從永無止盡的文獻裡解放出來，盡情享受這個沿海城市緩慢的步調。  
他會被天邊泛起的微光喚醒，在落地窗前伸展自己前一夜在沙發上睡得腰痠背痛的筋骨後走進臥室把埃里克拍醒。埃里克非得扯著被子耍賴，甚至數度試圖把提查拉壓上床藉此爭取更多睡眠。從搶被子扯頭髮到開口威脅要讓對方摔下床，提查拉總是能夠成功把睡眼惺忪的男人拖出門遛轉。他當然可以拋下埃里克自己出門閒晃，但那日對方坐在空蕩公寓裡發呆的畫面戳得提查拉心臟發疼；他打從心底抗拒讓埃里克一個人待著。於是他軟硬兼施纏著埃里克走遍奧克蘭的所有景點，他們迎著拂曉冷冽的空氣晨跑，在午後的陽光下擠在滿是汗臭的棒球場與鄰座的陌生人一同歡呼，坐在黃昏的港口看著火紅的落日慢慢沉入海洋。

埃里克總是在被抽走被子冷得瑟瑟發抖時怒吼著今晚非得鎖上房門。  
而提查拉總是能在隔天早晨推開對方隨意帶上的房門再度上演爭搶棉被的戲碼。

這樣微妙的平衡充實著提查拉的內心，他滿足於對方除了落寞以外的任何表情；他從不過問埃里克的經歷，他畏懼可能降臨的殘酷答案會重新在對方年輕英俊的臉上蒙上陰影。至少，提查拉想著；只要自己能夠推著生活往前走，埃里克便無暇回頭顧及背後追趕著的悲傷。

這已經是他所能做的最多。

 

9.  
提查拉在奧克蘭的假期在一週後被一條來自牛津的消息打斷，他的論文指導教授因臥病在床決意退休，他必須在這個冬季學期結束前趕回牛津找到新的指導人選。  
埃里克開著載貨的皮卡捎上提查拉去舊金山機場，沿路隨著電台播送的饒舌輕敲方向盤打著節拍，一派輕鬆的模樣讓提查拉隱約有點不是滋味。他以為埃里克會更享受自己的陪伴，對方卻在一聽聞提查拉要離開後平靜乾脆的點頭允諾會將他送到機場，沒有展現出絲毫的留戀。提查拉不自覺的撅起嘴唇，扭頭探向車窗外退後的風景。沿海的公路往前蔓伸到陸地的盡頭，舊金山灣在藍天下閃著粼粼波光。提查拉閉上雙眼深吸一口帶著淡淡腥味的空氣，耳邊是鼓譟的風聲和埃里克輕聲的哼鳴；他們隨著車流駛過橫跨奧克蘭與舊金山的大橋。

 

站定在機場大廳，提查拉從埃里克手上接過自己的行李。對方的表情一如往常的慵懶愜意，提查拉為自己的不捨感到委屈。

藏住情緒，提查拉還是禮貌性的伸出手欲與對方握別；埃里克沒有握住他的手，只是歪著頭似笑非笑的望進他眼裡。

「沒有離別的淚水？」  
埃里克語調輕鬆。

提查拉握起拳頭輕輕槌了一下對方的肩窩，蹙眉擺出嫌惡的表情。  
「傻子才為你流淚。」

埃里克裝模作樣的垂下肩膀表示遺憾，接著抓住提查拉尚未收回的拳頭把他拖進一個緊密的擁抱裡。

「我還以為你是傻的，特地飛了十萬八千里來幫我搬家。」  
埃里克貼著提查拉的耳邊低聲說。  
對方暖烘烘的體溫透過兩人相貼的部位滲進提查拉的皮膚下，毛茸茸的髒辮搔著他的臉頰。埃里克只是鬆鬆的圈著他的背，提查拉卻覺得無法呼吸。他的胸口開始發燙，別離的傷感延燒上眼眶；他想起在那隻在空蕩建築裡遊蕩的橘貓，他想起埃里克那日呆坐在夕陽前孤零零的背影。

「一切都會好起來的。」  
這句話像在安撫對方，也像在安撫自己。提查拉抬手環住埃里克的肩膀，低頭在對方肩上蹭去眼裡翻湧的濕潤。  
提查拉沒有漏聽埃里克放開他時那句微乎其微的謝謝，他垂下睫毛隱藏著自己仍然濕潤的雙眼，掏出皮夾給了對方他在牛津的名片。

「我可不是什麼無家可歸的小野貓。」  
埃里克彈著手裡的小紙片，滿臉的不在乎。

提查拉於是作勢伸手要搶，白色的小卡立刻被對方塞進口袋裡；埃里克咧開嘴，重新掛回那抹賤兮兮的壞笑。

對方恣意調笑的模樣緩解了提查拉的情緒；他期盼埃里克可以在他離開後像現在一樣輕鬆自在。

「那太可惜啦。我可是很樂意讓無家可歸的小野貓爬上我的床。」

提查拉臉不紅氣不喘的反擊，滿意的看著對方的壞笑僵住，雙眼慢慢瞪圓。  
作為王子，提查拉的一生中能夠幼稚使壞的機會少之又少；驕傲於自己又成功讓對方吃鱉，他朝著一臉不可置信的埃里克無辜的眨了眨眼，拖起行李箱轉身走進川流的人潮。

在出境閘門前，提查拉最後一次回頭看向他來時的方向；埃里克沒有離開原地，他們的目光穿越人群在半空中糾纏在一起。  
明亮的機場燈光打在埃里克刷破的牛仔外套上；年輕的男人站在光裡，嘴角帶著淺淺的笑意。隔著距離，提查拉一瞬間彷彿抓住了對方眼底閃爍著的繾綣。周圍轟鳴的人聲愈來愈遠，提查拉移不開視線；他的心跳像深海裡緩緩上升的氣泡漸漸加速，最後在水面上炸開。

人潮推擠著他向前，提查拉卻像在黑夜裡被光束嚇住的鹿；

 

他邁不開腳步。

 

 

Bondage 上部 第五章 完

 

辛普森家庭：（英語：The Simpsons）是馬特·格朗寧為美國福斯廣播公司創作的一部成人動畫情景喜劇。該劇通過展現荷馬、美枝、霸子、花枝和奶嘴一家五口的日常生活，諷刺性地描繪了美國中產階級的生活方式。空間設定於虛構小鎮內糊的《辛普森家庭》，幽默地嘲諷了美國文化、社會、電視節目和人生百態。

霸子：10歲的霸子是荷馬和美枝唯一的兒子，花枝和奶嘴的哥哥。霸子最引人注目的特點就是他淘氣、不服管教、不尊重權威的性格。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 提查拉在牛津攻讀政治時受邀到MIT當物理學講師（物理博士是真的其他是瞎掰的別當真），來不及找房子迷迷糊糊的住進學生宿舍，遇見當時在讀博的埃里克。
> 
> 提查拉還是王子，性格會跟國王時期不太一樣。
> 
> 埃里克還在醞釀，還沒有完全長成Killmonger。

埃里克視角

1.

「史蒂文斯，你的包裹。」

一個沈甸甸的紙箱被甩上他的床，埃里克不動聲色的應了一句，沒有停下手下解開軍靴的動作。

他在清空奧克蘭的公寓後便被派往駐紮在阿富汗南部的軍營，每日面對永無止盡的操練和滾滾黃土；他早在從*Annapolis畢業後服過五年的義務役，軍隊生活對他而言像是呼吸一樣自然；然而這次，他的呼吸裡帶上了疼痛。

提查拉。  
他撫過包裹上的寄件人欄位。

提查拉的出現是個意外，埃里克曾以為對方就只是朵開在華麗溫室裡的花；優雅高貴，對世間的苦痛毫無知覺。那雙彷若從未沾染上塵埃的雙眸讓埃里克隱約燃起嫉恨；這朵來自異域的花太過乾淨無知，欠缺合適的人來摘取蹂躪。他本該打從心底厭惡這一類生來優越的人，但提查拉身上那股含蓄的、未經馴服的誘惑驅使著他跨步接近。埃里克把自己感受到的吸引歸咎於新奇感；提查拉的美並不如時下流行的那般張揚，對方的長相帶著原始非洲的野性，柔軟矜持的氣質和修長的身段卻完美柔化了那張本該讓人感到粗獷的臉，更彰顯出一股不流於庸俗的精緻美感；校園裡時不時流動著關於物理系那個王子一般的年輕教授的傳言。  
他開始有意無意的製造機會讓兩人巧遇，他想睡對方的心思為真，釋放一點試探對他而言不痛不癢。年長一點的男人卻總是不溫不火的應對，沈穩中帶點小小的頑皮。提查拉太過特別，埃里克晰知人們眼中慾望的形狀，也懂得用計配合藉此得到他所想要的；然而他無法看透提查拉。這個男人似乎不想從他身上獲取任何東西，對他的調情不接受也不推拒，只是被動的縱容著他的為所欲為，抓握著微妙的距離與他互動。  
隨著時間的推進，埃里克有些悲哀的發現自己竟然對兩人之間若有似無的曖昧食髓之味，本該歸類為情慾的火從下腹延燒到腦部昇華為一股他無法解釋的渴望。都只是本能；他在感受的拉扯中安慰著自己。  
在對方點頭同意跟他回到奧克蘭時，埃里克忖度著提查拉是想和他來一場末日前的狂歡；前些日子的矜持曖昧或許都只是欲擒故縱的把戲。埃里克向來對自己的慾望誠實，只要兩方你情我願，他不介意多出點力在他人赤裸的肉體上耕耘；為了維持體能的巔峰，他不抽煙；很少喝酒，性愛幾乎是他唯一宣洩壓力的出口，他精於此道，同時享受其中。

在引著提查拉來到幼時居住過的公寓時，埃里克本已摩拳擦掌準備大幹一場，他蓄勢待發的性慾卻被對方眼中的純粹硬生生截住。提查拉的眼神裡沒有欲求，沒有防備，只飽含著單純的欣賞和關切。  
那樣的眼神讓埃里克幾乎以為提查拉是真的在乎。  
對方在聽聞這個公寓即將被抹去後堅持留下幫助；當下埃里克的內心其實尖叫著拒絕。就算他本該習慣利用他人為自己獲得利益，這個他與父親生活過的空間仍然太過私密；他抗拒著，不願意讓提查拉踏足這個他埋葬所有純真的墓地。  
然而提查拉比他想像得更固執任性，比他預期的更溫柔無私。對方不屈不撓卻不求回報的陪在他身邊；像一陣溫暖的微風，輕輕推著他的脊背；擺正他的臉，不給他任何機會回頭沈浸在與那間公寓共生的悲傷回憶裡。

提查拉在陽光下被汗液浸濕的後頸，  
提查拉撫摸野貓時臉上滿溢的柔情，  
提查拉在落日前閃著淚光的晶瑩雙眼；

埃里克的心因為提查拉的存在止不住顫抖，這種感覺太過陌生；他以為這種純然的悸動不會降臨在他身上。他少見的感到恐懼；提查拉的溫柔像綿綿細雨，一點一滴滲入包裹他內心的厚重盔甲裡，他害怕對方這樣無止盡的給予最終會從內部粉碎他自以為堅不可摧的偽裝。

 

他不被允許沈溺，沈溺於他早已誓言捨棄的愛情。

 

2.

埃里克抽出軍刀，小心翼翼的劃開腿上的包裹。

兩人在舊金山分別後，埃里克控制著不去在意那張躺在口袋裡的小小紙片。牽絆對他而言太過多餘，他已經；也必須習慣孑然一身。他於是在餘下的日子裡放浪形骸，酣暢淋漓的性愛是現下最好的慰藉，他放任自己流轉於陌生的床鋪上。他沒有家，那個空蕩蕩的、疊加著苦澀與甜蜜的空間已經無法讓他安棲。

直到即將啟程往阿富汗的前一日，他迫於打包行囊回到了那棟公寓。在房門前掏出鑰匙時，那日橫在樓梯間的橘貓出現在長廊的盡頭朝他走近。埃里克沒有多加關注，只是開門讓貓跟著自己的腳步進屋。  
他站在門邊看著橘貓走遍公寓裡每個房間，小傢伙輕柔的叫喚著，像在找尋什麼。埃里克沒有開燈，藉著微弱的月光他看見那灰撲撲的毛團最終爬上客廳裡唯一剩下的那張沙發，踡起身子磨蹭著提查拉睡過的位置。

你依戀的人不在這裡。  
埃里克壓抑著吼叫的衝動。

苦澀從胸口湧上喉頭，他竭盡全力逃避的現實終究被這隻愚蠢可悲的貓狠狠的甩上臉。

坐上沙發，身旁的橘貓發出輕微的呼嚕聲，蹭著埃里克的手討摸。他半心半意的搔了搔小傢伙的耳朵，拿起手機幫貓拍了張照，發出一條訊息。

 

幾秒鐘後，他的手機重新亮起。

 

3.

包裹裡整齊的擺放著一疊雜誌，幾瓶辣椒醬和一些來自美國本土的零食。  
把雜誌一本一本攤開在床上的過程中，埃里克忍不住笑出聲。除了自己喜歡的籃球雜誌和街頭雜誌，提查拉竟然還給他寄了當月的花花公子和皮條客；想像著對方在書局櫃檯前尷尬的表情，他油然生出一股帶著酸澀的暖意。埃里克的軍旅生涯中沒有人給他寄過信件或是包裹，他從不需要被誰惦記。提查拉曾透過短信詢問他的駐紮位置，他本以為對方只是隨口一問不會有任何作為，卻在捧著沈甸甸的包裹時再度被攪亂了心神。  
他知道自己不該期待從對方身上得到更多；畢竟提查拉從來沒有向他討要過任何東西，這樣全然不對等的關係讓他感到煩躁；他們之間不該只存在著單方面的憐憫和施捨。他感覺自己像個貪婪的孩子，兜裡的糖果都滿出來了卻仍執著於尚未得到的那顆，最名貴的巧克力。  
他把紙箱裡的零食全部倒出來散在床上，挑揀出一條*特趣，撕開包裝麻木地嚼著。鄰床的隊友訕笑著他女友對他真好，埃里克把花花公子拍過去堵住對方的嘴，其他床位的軍人圍上來隨著翻動的書頁發出各種讚嘆。去你的女友，去你的成人雜誌。埃里克恨恨地腹誹；現在的他想到提查拉的手指都能硬，手邊卻連張能意淫的照片都沒有。想像著被那雙修長漂亮的手握住會是怎樣的體驗，埃里克心不在焉的撥弄著剩下的零食。一個土色的信封吸引住他的目光，樸實的紙品淹沒在五顏六色的包裝裡，像在等待被發現。埃里克撕開封口，一個小小的，鮮黃色的東西從信封開口掉出來，在床上彈動幾下後滾落到地面。  
埃里克的心漏跳了一拍，他拾起躺在腳邊的塑膠製品放在掌心裡端詳。

那是他小時候熱衷搜集的麥片贈品玩具，*辛普森家庭的戒指水槍。

他曾經擁有他們一家人，他還記得小時候的自己將那五個小圓環套滿在手上，攥著拳頭滿足的睡去。  
直到他的父親死去，在寄養家庭間輾轉的過程中他丟失了*霸子。埃里克沒有費心找尋那個消失的小男孩，那套不完整的玩具也被他隨意忘置在某處。或許這個世界的真貌就是這樣，他鍾愛的所有終將被現實奪取；只要停止執著，他便所向無敵。

然而這樣的失而復得超乎他的預期。

 

他穩住雙手重新拿起撕開的信封，抽出裡頭對折的信紙。

純白的紙張上工整的字跡寫著：

 

『我替你找到了走失（lost）的男孩。』

 

4.

埃里克捏著手裡從包裹紙箱上裁切下的地址，站定在一棟外觀嶄新的公寓前。

在阿富汗的三個月裡他攢足了七天的假期，遞出暫離申請單後便啟程前往已經計畫好的目的地。他本該身處倫敦；根據所知的情報，倫敦的某個博物館裡可能存有尚未識別的振金。埃里克的遠大復仇正緩慢的運行，他現下需要找尋足夠的鮮血吸引那隻認路的鯊魚帶著他游進瓦甘達。

然而現在，他卻躊躇在提查拉居住的公寓前，猶豫著該不該按門鈴。

牛津和倫敦只隔著90分鐘的車程，埃里克掏出手機確認了一下時間；如果現在離開，他或許還能趕上往倫敦的最後一班火車。像是著了魔，他訂機票時鬼使神差地將牛津設為旅程的最終站。  
埃里克自暴自棄的想著，也許他的到訪可以給提查拉一個驚喜，他們能像普通朋友那樣聚聚，在擁擠的小酒吧裡聊著不著邊際的廢話，分別時相約下一次見面。儘管他想要提查拉想得發瘋，但是對方很明顯的就是個傻得可愛的直男；躁進的示愛估計只會把保守羞怯的男人嚇跑；那不會是埃里克樂見的結局。

又或許自己的來訪根本不被歡迎。  
埃里克抬頭望向提查拉居住的樓層，窗戶內一片漆黑，對方說不定早就睡下了，自己的不請自來就是個徹頭徹尾的錯誤。  
埃里克有些喪氣的循著來時的方向走回大街；盤算著打車回到車站或是隨便找間酒店開房歇息。早春的牛津下著小雨，他抬手將因為濕氣塌在額前的髒辮擼到腦後，視線的清明讓他辨識出幾公尺外朝他移動過來的瘦長身影。

提查拉打著傘，低著頭像在思考些什麼慢悠悠的走著。對方的口鼻裹在蓬鬆的圍巾下；隨著距離縮短，提查拉被冷風吹紅的顴骨和垂下的濃密睫毛在埃里克的眼前慢慢清晰。不停落下的雨刺得埃里克雙眼發疼，但是他捨不得眨眼。那股帶著暖意的酸澀重新從腹部向上蔓延開來，他狂亂的心跳鼓譟著全身的血液。埃里克用盡全力壓抑想將眼前毫無防備的人揉進懷裡的衝動，抹去臉上冰冷的水珠，橫在人行道上等著提查拉發現他。

他們之間的距離趨近為零，提查拉低垂著的目光順著埃里克的軍靴向上，停在他的臉龐。

 

「最近如何？」（whassup?)  
積鬱在胸口的思念被碾碎成一句輕飄飄的問候，埃里克用他一慣的慵懶語調問道。

 

提查拉扇動著那對長得讓人心煩意亂的睫毛，被定格般呆站在原地。

在數十秒難捱的空白後，埃里克終於受不了雨絲的侵襲，向前站進提查拉的傘下。

提查拉沒有因為兩人突然拉近的距離而退縮，只是瞪著晶亮的雙眼直勾勾的盯著埃里克。

埃里克抬起手指勾下掩著提查拉半張臉的細軟布料，露出對方被凍紅的鼻頭和微微打顫的雙唇。

 

那陣溫暖的微風重新刮進埃里克的身體，輕輕吹散他為自己設下的最後一道防線。

 

 

「小野貓向你問好。」

埃里克側過頭，覆上提查拉微張的雙唇。

 

5.

 

埃里克在奧克蘭的公寓裡執起黑暗中重新亮起的手機，點開訊息。

 

 

我：『無家可歸的小野貓找你。（圖片）』

 

提查拉．U：『麻煩你替我親親他，告訴他我很想他。』

 

 

溫柔的月光灑在房裡的一人一貓身上，埃里克將手裡發光的方塊緊貼住心臟的位置，向後靠上沙發背無聲地笑了。

 

 

Bondage 上部 完  


 

 

 

 

Annapolis：安納波利斯，[7]美國海軍學院所在地。


End file.
